


Demigods At Hogwarts

by My_Favorite_Characters_Are_All_Dead



Series: Trials of Nico di Angelo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Will Solace, F/M, Fluff, Gay Nico di Angelo, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Jason Grace Ships Nico di Angelo/WIll Solace, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace Friendship, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Protective Jason Grace, Protective Nico di Angelo, Protective Percy Jackson, Protective Will Solace, Protectiveness, Will Solace is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Favorite_Characters_Are_All_Dead/pseuds/My_Favorite_Characters_Are_All_Dead
Summary: Nico di Angelo and his friends Will Solace, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase have been sent to Hogwarts to protect the students from monsters, and they aren't too happy about it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Trials of Nico di Angelo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729837
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	1. Feeling Happier Thanks To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Welcome to the first chapter of Demigods At Hogwarts!  
> Quite a bit has changed from the original(which can be found on FanFiction.Net), but I wasn’t happy with a lot of it, so I changed it, after all, there's no point in writing this if I don’t like it!  
> I'm going to be updating every other Sunday, so chapter two will be up on 17/05/2020 (17th May 2020)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is my first time publishing a fic on Ao3, so it's very likely that everything looks crap.  
> If anyone has any tips, they will be greatly appreciated!  
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Nico hadn’t felt this happy in years, which was actually a pretty sad thing to say if he was being honest, but it didn’t change the fact that he was incredibly happy.

He had friends! And they excepted him for who he was! And Percy was still his friend, even after he had told him about his old crush!

He looked around him at the other campers, they were all laughing and singing along to songs as the campfire roared, and everyone was singing, not just the Apollo campers.

Well, he wasn’t but that was because he hadn’t sung in years, and he was fairly sure his singing voice sounded crap.

“Nico, you want a marshmallow?” Will Solace-who was sitting next to him-asked, holding the bag out to him.

He’d never had a marshmallow, but he’d heard about them from some of the other kids in the casino.

“Sure,” he smiled at his friend, taking the marshmallow, and popping it in his mouth, “that is one of the best things I’ve ever tasted.”

“You’ve never had one before?” asked Jason-who was sitting on his other side-looking scandalized.

“No, they had them in the casino, but Bianca and I didn’t ever try any,” Nico explained.

“Well, we’ll just have to make up by feeding you marshmallows until you’re sick!” Jason exclaimed, with Will nodding along and grabbed another bag of marshmallows.

“Maybe I can just have a few for now, wouldn’t want to ruin them for myself after all.” He laughed, taking another marshmallow, and smiling at his friends.

He had noticed that he was slowly becoming more like his old self ever since he’d moved back to camp, the excitable eleven-year-old boy who had been obsessed with Mythomagic was coming back more and more with each passing day.

It had only been a month since the war had ended, but he felt like a different person, a happier person.

Nico knew he had Will and Jason to thank for that, while Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Piper we’re his friends too, and of course Hazel, Frank and Reyna back at Camp Jupiter, Will had helped him after he almost faded-and stuck by him since then-and Jason had been nothing but supportive and kind to him.

They were the best friends he could have asked for.

Of course, he knew he could never go back to the innocence he’d had at eleven, he’d seen things he would never get out of his mind, and he’d lost people who could never get back.

Thinking of Bianca still hurt, Nico was certain it always would, but he knew she’d have been happy to see him like this.

His life had changed so much in the course of a few weeks, it was amazing.

“-and that is why you should never agree to play a game of truth or dare with the Hermes cabin.” Will said wisely, “It was traumatizing!”

Jason laughed and pointed out that that seemed obvious, but Will just said something about being young and naïve.

“What are you guys talking about? I zoned out.” Nico asked, taking another marshmallow.

He should probably stop now, he’d eaten loads.

“The time Will, who was young and naïve, agreed to a game of truth or dare with the Hermes cabin, and ended up seeing people jump over the campfire in their underwear in the middle of the night, who then got chased by harpies back to their cabins. Along with many other similar instances.” Jason explained, also taking another marshmallow.

“Ahh, okay, I’ll make sure not to play with them then.”

“A wise choice,” Will grinned, before looking around and frowning, “we should probably go back to our cabins, it’s getting late.”

True, there were only a handful of campers left outside, he hadn’t noticed.

“Yeah, I’ll see you both in the morning, night Will, night Nico!” Jason said, heading towards his cabin.

They waved goodbye to Jason, and then Will grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

“Wha-where are we going?” Nico asked, blushing at the contact.

“I’m taking you back to your cabin because otherwise, you’ll start thinking again, and you won’t get back to your cabin until half-past one, and then you won’t get up in the morning,” Will explained, heading towards the Hades cabin, although he wasn’t dragging Nico anymore.

Will was right of course.

“I totally could have gotten up.”

“Sure, I’ve seen you in the morning Neeks, the only thing that gets you up is coffee, and that’s with a normal amount of sleep, if you only had a few hours sleep then I’d never get you up.”

Will was, again, right.

Nico decided not to answer, ignoring the nickname.

He hated it when anyone else said it, but for some reason, it wasn’t so bad when Will was the one saying it.

Which didn’t mean anything.

Nico said goodnight to Will when they arrived at his cabin, and then went inside and closed the door.

He was actually pretty tired now that he thought about it.

He changed into some more comfortable clothes(he didn’t own pajamas, and the ones the camp store sold were horrible) and climbed into his bed.

Then he closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes.

. . .

Will woke up as soon as the sun started to rise, as usual.

One of the downsides of being a child of Apollo was that none of them could sleep past sunrise.

Even if they wanted to.

And he very much wanted to.

Although most other people seemed to believe that he loved waking up early, he hated it with a passion.

Coffee was a great help though, coffee and a cold shower.

He looked around and wasn’t surprised to see only a few campers up, it was early, only 6.30 am.

Will drank the remainder of his coffee and willed his cup to refill.

He was more tired than usual, for some reason, so he was going to need more coffee than he normally had.

And he normally had around 2-3 cups, so he was going to be drinking a lot.

. . .

As Will walked into the infirmary, he waved to Kayla, who was the only other person here, the others still drinking coffee or having breakfast.

Will always waited until Nico(and sometimes Jason, if he was joining them) was up to have breakfast.

They weren’t supposed to all sit at the same table, but Will didn’t want Nico to have to sit alone, so, he had somehow managed to convince Chiron to let them sit together, and now they always had meals together, sitting at either the Hades or Apollo table.

“Hey Will, can you help me with this?” Kayla called from down the hall.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there!” He yelled back, walking towards her voice.

Only two hours until he would wake up Nico, and only four hours of work until he was free for the rest of the day.

. . .

Nico woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door, which wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, as that’s how Will woke him up every day(sometimes it was Jason, but it was normally Will).

“Neeks? Are you up?”

“Yeah, I’m up,” he got up and quickly pulled on a shirt and some jeans, before heading over to the door to let Will in.

“Morning Will,” he smiled at the blonde stepped outside the door to follow him to the dining pavilion.

As they walked, Will started talking about a film he had watched the other day that he thought Nico might like, saying how maybe they could watch it together sometime.

He’d said how it sounded like a good film, he’d love to watch it, and Jason would probably like it too-which, apparently, had been the wrong thing to say, as Will’s face had fallen for a moment, before the smile he usually wore reappeared.

Nico wondered what that was about, had Will and Jason had a fight? He’d thought they got along.

They arrived at the dining pavilion and sat down at the Hades table, Will having cereal and some fruit, while he settled for some scrambled eggs on toast.

“Hey, guys!” Jason smiled as he sat down opposite to Nico.

“Morning Jason, did you sleep well?” He asked, smiling back at his friend.

“Yeah, you?”

Nico nodded, thinking about whether he should bring up the movie idea Will had had. He didn’t want to upset Will, and if it was true that he and Jason were having an argument, then he didn’t want to put either of them in an uncomfortable situation…

In the end, he decided against it, instead listening as Will talked about the latest prank the Stolls had pulled on the Demeter cabin.

They split up after breakfast, and Nico headed towards the arena, he had a class to train.

. . .

“Now, this move here is often used to defend against attacks from larger monsters, it’s a tricky one, so make sure you’re paying attention!” Nico told his class, performing the move on one of the dummies and watching them try to copy it.

There were a few really good kids, but most of them were having a hard time getting this one, which was to be expected.

“Kira, can you help some of the others, please? You too Alec.” He motioned towards some of the kids who were struggling, and Kira and Alec-who were the best in this class-nodded and walked over to help them.

Nico walked over to some of the kids too, showing them the move over and over until they got it.

“I think you guys have got it now,” he said after a while, “let's move onto the last move-”

“Hey, Neeks, you want to come down to the lake with us?” Percy called from the entrance to the arena, where he stood with Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Rachel, and Will.

“Don’t call me Neeks, Percy, but yeah, sure, I’ll meet you there.” Percy nodded and walked off with the others, and Nico turned back to his class, “As I was saying, this last move is easy if you know what you’re doing, so make sure you’re paying attention.”

. . .

As Nico walked down to the lake, he thought about Will.

The son of Apollo had been acting a bit strange around him for a few weeks now, and it was starting to worry him.

Will said that it was nothing every time Nico asked him about it, but Nico didn’t believe him.

He was always looking at him weirdly, and Nico was never quite sure what he was thinking when he did so, and he kept bringing fun ideas up, only to seem upset for a second when

Nico said he thought they’d all like to do whatever the idea was.

He was beginning to think Will really had had a fight with Jason and the only thing stopping him from thinking that, was that Jason never acted as if they had.

Maybe he should ask Reyna for some advice next time he IM’d her; she would probably know what to do.

Nico spotted Will and the others by the lake, Percy, Piper, Rachel, and Will were having a water fight(obviously Percy was winning), while the others were laughing about something on the shore of the lake.

He hurried down to join them and was quickly pulled into the water by Rachel and Piper, who apparently needed him on their team.

“Wait, so it’s us three vs Percy and Will?” Nico checked, dodging some water that Percy sent his way.

“Yep,” Piper nodded, splashing Will and immediately getting splashed back in return.

“And we’re gonna win!” Rachel added, charging Will and entering a splashing duel.

Nico grinned, and charged alongside Piper, heading towards Percy and splashing him in the face.

Percy retaliated in kind, and soon, the others on land joined them, and a full out water war begun.

. . .

After Percy had dried them all off, they decided to stay by the lake for a while and relax, which was going perfectly fine until Travis and Connor Stoll arrived.

They ran down to the lake, and at first, the only thing Will was worried about was that they had a prank planned, but then they explained why they were there, and decided he’d rather they had pulled a prank.

They had said that Chiron wanted them-all of them-in the big house and that they had to come right away.

So, the nine of them walked over to the big house, hoping it was nothing to do with monsters, angry gods, or stupidly dangerous quests.

. . .


	2. I Thought We Agreed No More Quests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys see about the PJO tv show on Disney+?!!!
> 
> I’m so excited for it to come out!!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Say what you like, being a demigod sucked.

At least, that’s how Percy felt. 

Sure, he’d gotten some good things out of it - like meeting Annabeth and all his friends - but he’d gotten a lot of bad things out of it too - the injuries, the people he’d lost, the   
nightmares!

Percy sighed and took Annabeth’s hand; he didn’t want to go on another quest-and what else would Chiron call them all to the big house for?

All he wanted to do was finish high school and go to New Rome with Annabeth.

Now he was going to have to deal with another quest.

At least he’d have Annabeth with him, they weren’t getting separated again. Ever again.

Travis opened the door to the big house, and pushed them all in, before running off with his brother.

“Thanks for sticking around guys!” Leo yelled after them, closing the door and muttering something Percy didn’t catch.

He turned to Chiron, who was sitting in his wheelchair in the corner of the room.

He seemed to be reading a letter or something, but he stopped and looked up once they got pushed through the door.

“Ahh, you’re here, sit down, this may take a while to explain.” He said, gesturing to the sofas in front of them.

“Why did you want to see us? Is this about a quest or something?” Percy asked as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

“Yes, a quest,” Chiron sighed, he obviously knew none of them wanted one, “a friend of mine has reached out to me asking for help. His school is being attacked and-”

“Hang on a second,” Leo interrupted, “his school?”

“Yes, he runs a school. Anyway, as I was saying, he needs four or five of you to go and help protect his students, his professors are trained, but not for this.” Chiron closed the letter as he spoke, before taking a deep breath continuing to speak, “This, however, is not a normal school. It is a school of magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“Hogwarts? They named a magic school Hogwarts?” Leo snorted, and Percy had to admit it was a pretty stupid name.

“Hang on Chiron, did you say magic? Witches and wizards magic?” Annabeth asked, disbelief on her face.

Chiron nodded, and Annabeth was still for a moment, then shrugged.

“I’ve heard stranger things, so, who’s going on this quest then?” A few people nodded, looking to Chiron for an answer.

“Well, that is up to all of you. Which of you want to go? No more than five remember.” The centaur said, gesturing towards the demigods.

After a few minutes of silence, Nico raised his hand.

“I’ll go.” He volunteered.

“Me too!” Will exclaimed, “If Nico goes, I go, no compromising.”

Chiron nodded, then turned hopefully towards Percy and Annabeth.

The question on his face was clear.

Percy turned to Annabeth, and after a moment, she nodded.

“We’ll go too then, I guess,” Percy said, not exactly excited.

Sure, the magic sounded cool, but another quest?

Maybe this one wouldn’t be so bad.

. . .

Nico wasn’t sure what was going through his mind when he volunteered for the quest.

But, what was done was done, and now he was sitting in the big house with Chiron, Will, Percy, and Annabeth, talking about said quest instead of eating dinner.

“Now, you are probably wondering when you will leave for your quest,” Chiron said, “you will need to leave tomorrow evening.”

“Is there anything we should know about this place before we go?” Annabeth asked, “Surely there are some things we’ll need to know about?”

Chiron nodded, and put a few books on the coffee table in front of them, “None of you will be attending the school as students, so you won’t be attending classes, but you should   
know a bit about Hogwarts and the Wizarding World.”

“Do we have to finish all of them before we arrive at the school?” Percy eyed the books doubtfully.

True, there weren’t a lot, but they were all dyslexic: it would take them twice as long to read each one. They’d never finish them all before they arrived at Hogwarts

“You can take all the time you need to finish them, but I suggest you read as much as you can before you arrive at the school.”

“Where is this school anyway, Chiron?” Annabeth asked.

“The UK, Scotland to be more specific.”

“How are we getting there?” Will asked, “We can’t go on a plane because of Nico and Percy, and Nico can hardly shadow-travel four people to England.”

“You will be going via a portkey, which is a magical object enchanted to instantly bring anyone touching it to a specific location.”

. . . 

It took a while, but eventually, they ran out of questions, and Chiron told them to head to dinner before they missed it.

They had to be back at the big house by 1.30 pm tomorrow, but for now, it was time to eat some food, and Will was starving.

“Hey, Will,” Nico asked, and Will turned to look at him as they walked towards the dining pavilion, “can we sit at your table?”

“Sure Neeks!” Nico grinned happily, and Will smiled back, wondering how this boy could possibly be so adorable, surely it was illegal or something?

The two of them sat down at the Apollo table, and Kayla sent Will a knowing smirk when she saw how he was looking at Nico.

Hey, it wasn’t his fault the son of Hades was so adorably cute.  
They all talked for a while, and Will found himself grinning at Nico every time he laughed. He was just so beautiful, his eyes lit up with mirth and he was smiling so happily. It 

made Will want to tell him how amazing he looked, how much he wanted to kiss him.

Will wondered if he’d ever tell Nico how he felt.

Probably not, he didn’t even know for sure if Nico liked guys(although he was pretty sure he did, and his gaydar hadn’t let him down yet)!

“So, you guys are going on a quest, right?” Austin asked.

Will wasn’t really sure how much they were allowed to say, so he just agreed and explained the basics, some school was being attacked by monsters and they needed help.

He left out the bit about magic.

Eventually, it was time to head back to their cabins, so Will walked Nico to his cabin and said goodnight, before going to his own cabin and getting some rest.

He was going to need it, after all, their quest started tomorrow evening.

. . .

It was 7 am and Will was busy reading, he had been for a while now, he had already packed his backpack, and now all that was left to do until he woke Nico up was read.

Maybe he should wake Nico up early?

Nah, bad idea.

Maybe he could go find Annabeth and do some planning or something?

A better idea, let’s go with that.

So that’s how he found himself talking to the daughter of Athena about the world of magic. They mainly just explained things they’d read and speculated about what Hogwarts would be like, and what sort of monsters they might find there.

Nico and Percy joined them after a while, the former having woken up on his own and come to find Will, so they all decided to continue talking over breakfast(which they had at   
Nico’s table).

“What have you guys read about so far?” Percy asked as they sat down.

“I’ve read some stuff about magical creatures we might meet, and Will read a book about the history of the Hogwarts,” Annabeth said.

“Cool, what kind of stuff did you find out about Hogwarts, Will?” Percy inquired.

“Okay,” He said, “first off, Hogwarts has four houses; Gryffindor house, who value bravery, daring, and chivalry; Hufflepuff house, who value loyalty, dedication, and hard work; Slytherin house, who value cunning, ambition, and resourcefulness; and Ravenclaw house, who value knowledge, wit, and intelligence. The four founders of the houses were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.”

“Do you think we’re going to be sorted?” Percy asked.

“Maybe,” Annabeth answered, “I bet you’d be a Hufflepuff, Percy; loyal, dedicated, hardworking, it sounds a lot like you.”

“You’d probably be a Ravenclaw, Wise Girl, although you could also be a Slytherin.”

“Probably Ravenclaw, I value my intelligence and wit more than I value my ambition and cunning, although I could fit into both, it’s true.”

“What about me?” Nico asked, “What house do you think I’d be in?”

“Hufflepuff,” Will answered almost immediately, “you’re hardworking, you’re loyal, and you’re determined. Although you could probably also be Ravenclaw, you have the wit, the intelligence, the knowledge… I think you’d fit into either of those best, but the other two are also good options.”

Nico looked a bit surprised, but he was nodding in agreement, as were Percy and Annabeth.

“Yeah, I think Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would be the best houses for you, Nico,” Annabeth said.

“You’d be Hufflepuff,” the Italian told Will, “hardworking, dedicated, loyal, it’s basically describing you, Will.”

“Yeah, hey, then I’d be in a house with Percy, and maybe you!”

Eventually, they stopped talking about Hogwarts and headed to Percy’s cabin, where they spent the rest of their time reading books and talking about their quest.

All too quickly, they were saying goodbye to their friends and walking over to the big house.

. . .

When they arrived at the big house, they found Chiron waiting inside with four trunks.

Will sat down next to Nico and Annabeth and Percy sat on the sofa next to them, all of them wanted to know what was in the trunks.

Chiron soon answered their mutual question.

“Inside these trunks, you will find the basic things you will need while you are in the Wizarding World. None of you will be getting wands, seeing as you aren’t able to use them,   
but you will all be getting robes and other necessities.” The centaur explained, pushing the grey one towards Annabeth, the blue one towards Percy, the Yellow one towards Will, and the black one towards Nico. Each of the trunks had the symbol of their godly parent on it.

Huh, pretty neat.

“Now, here’s the portkey,” Chiron brought out a large plastic plate and placed it on the table, “It’s leaving very soon, so make sure you all have your things on you, then hold on to   
it.

They all hurried to grab the handles of their trunks, and Will only just managed to grab hold of the plate in time.

The last thing Will heard was Chiron wishing them good luck, and then they were being pulled into the portkey, heading to Hogwarts.

. . .

Traveling by portkey sucked, Nico would much rather shadow-travel.

Sure, it wasn’t perfect, but it was a damn lot better than portkeys.

Portkeys made you feel nauseous, and, while shadow-travel did that at first, you got used to it, he wasn’t sure he could ever get used to portkeys.

The four of them arrived just outside of some gates, and in front of them stood a magnificent castle with many turrets and towers. There were homey lights on in most of the   
windows and the castle looked, well, magical.

“Woah,” Will and Annabeth said at the same time.

They didn’t get a lot of time to admire the building in front of them before a man who reminded Nico of a bat appeared and told them to follow him.

The man didn’t talk much, but he didn’t look like he’d be very fun to talk to, so Nico was kind of glad he didn’t.

After a few minutes of walking, the bat guy stopped.

They had reached an ugly stone gargoyle, and, as the man whispered something Nico didn’t quite catch, the statue stepped aside to reveal a staircase.

“This way,” he drawled, and the demigods followed him as he walked up the stairs.

“Ahh, Severus, please do come in,” A voice said when the man - Severus - knocked on the door.

The door was opened to reveal an old man with a long, white, beard sitting behind a desk, a twinkle in his eye.

“Hello children,” The old man said, “my name is Professor Dumbledore, welcome to Hogwarts!”

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry it’s a little short!  
> The next chapter will be up on the 31st of May, see you all then!  
> -Izzy :)


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys!

I have bad news...

I have a major case of Writers Block right now, and I can’t write anything.

Obviously, this means I haven’t finished Chapter three yet.

I’m super sorry about all of this.

BUT! I have even more bad news(well, kind of bad and kind of good(for me))!

I’m not going to be uploading this until I’ve finished writing the entire book, because it gives me time to get over my Writers Block, and the ability to go over the fic and edit it as much as I want without having to keep reuploading chapters constantly. Hopefully, you can all understand why I’m doing this. I aim to get this book finished and uploaded by Summer next year, but things may not go to plan.

I hope to be writing to you all soon

-Izzy x

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think of chapter one? I’m pretty happy with it, and I can’t wait to write the next one!  
> I hope you’re all doing okay in quarantine!
> 
> -Izzy :)


End file.
